Ghost Bride
Ghost Bride is the tenth episode of the first season of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on November 25, 2005. The episode was written by Jed Seidel and directed by Joanna Kerns, and recieved a total of 12.25 million viewers. Melinda intervenes when the spirit of a woman who didn't make it through her wedding night begins terrorizing the fiancée of her husband. Guest Starring *Susan May Pratt as Lisa Brody *Laura Regan as Serena Hilliard *Jay Harrington as Mark Powell *David Lipper as Josh *Judi Barton as Customer in Antique Store *Gillian Iliana Waters as Stylish Blond *Albert Malafronte as Frank Hilliard *Belinda Montgomery as Ursula Hilliard *Kat Sawyer-Young as Female Minister Plot Synopsis The episode starts at a bachelorette party. The music is loud and Andrea and Melinda are having fun. The women of the party are eating, laughing, and pulling out pieces of lingerie from gift bags. Suddenly, Melinda sees a woman in a bridal gown and veil out on the street. As a bus passes by, the woman vanishes, revealing she's a ghost, as another woman calls for Melinda's attention. Melinda explains that herself and Andrea own an antique store in Grandview and Lisa, the bride, is one of their glass suppliers. Thus they helped her find a vintage wedding dress for the occasion. The women begin tapping cups for a speech, and Lisa accedes, thanking everyone who came. However, Melinda sees the transparent silhouette of the ghost bride in the window. As Lisa continues her speech, all the lights flicker and the objects in the room begin to rattle. Lisa looks steadily alarmed as the wind picks up and the candles fall over, causing a fire. Melinda observes the ghost bride in the room and knows she's the cause of this. All the women work together and throw water on the fire as the room returns to normal. Andrea voices her suspicions that wasn't an ordinary draft and Melinda confirms it by saying out loud that there was a ghost bride and she was just getting started. Lisa suspects that the ghost is Serena, a fiancee of her soon-to-be husband Mark. She lost her life along with Mark's best friend Josh in a car accident immediately after the wedding, with Mark being the only survivor. All attempts to pacify Serena's ghost proves to be futile as she does everything to ruin the wedding, even sending death threats to Lisa via her laptop computer. This drives Lisa far enough to cancel the wedding. Mark later tells Lisa that on the wedding day Serena told him about the miscarriage she didn't want to tell him about. This caused Mark to be upset which contributed to the accident. Mark also indicates that his friend Josh better understood Serena while they married due to their long-lasting relationship, without being madly in love. Melinda asks Serena to make amends with Lisa and Mark which will allow her to pass into the afterlife. She apologizes for being jealous because Mark and Lisa have a whole life together while she didn't have the chance. She also admits she had feelings to Josh. After the wedding Melinda is visited by a ghost of a young man who asks her to help him find somebody. She immediately recognizes him as Josh and leads him to Serena. They are happy to be reunited and they pass into the afterlife together. Spirits Serena Hilliard: the Ghost Bride. Josh: Mark's best friend and best man. Notes *This episode gathered a total of 12.25 million viewers. Trivia *The church seen in this episode has also been used in the series Invasion where it became a relief center for survivors. *'Goof': Right after Melinda speaks to the ghost in front of the Transformer, she is shown driving the previously seen (EP 1) Red Jeep Cherokee, then the interior shot is of the Red Jeep Liberty as are all other exteriors. *Jim keeps in touch with his ex-girlfriend "Stephanie, from Connecticut," who emails him pictures of her boys. Stephanie is divorced and is a lawyer in Danbury. She and Jim lived together. These facts all make Melinda obviously jealous. She later asks Jim to break off all contact with Stephanie. *Melinda knows Lisa because Lisa is one of the glass suppliers for Melinda and Andrea's shop. They supplied Lisa's vintage wedding dress. *'Goof': Melinda had a boyfriend named Kevin McCall in college. She and he made tentative plans for "the future," but when she told him about her abilities, he did not believe her. This, she says, broke her heart. His name, apparently, changes to Kyle in the season 2 episode Love Still Won't Die. *This is the first episode to actually show the light that all of the ghost Melinda helps has to cross over. Quotes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Ghost Whisperer Episodes